warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sternenglanz/Kapitel 2
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 1 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 3}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 2. Kapitel aus dem Buch Sternenglanz. Verweise Sicht *Blattpfote Charaktere *Eichhornschweif *Krähenfeder *Brombeerkralle (nicht namentlich) *Nebelfuß (nicht namentlich) *Bernsteinpelz (nicht namentlich) *Rußpelz *Mottenflügel *Kleinwolke *Rindengesicht *Riesenstern *Kurzbart Erwähnte Charaktere *Schmutzfell *Sager von den spitzen Steinen *Feuerstern Sonstige Orte *See-Territorium **Lager **Pferdeort **Insel *Wassernest der Sonne *Gebirge **Höhle der spitzen Steine *Wald-Territorium **Hochfelsen ***Ahnentor ****Mondstein **SchattenClan-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium Tiere *Frosch *Kröte *Dachs *Wühlmaus Heilmittel *Huflattich *Wacholderbeeren *Schachtelhalm *Bachminze Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Atemprobleme *Entzündete Wunden *Bauchschmerzen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WindClan, Große Reise, SternenClan, FlussClan, SchattenClan, Große Versammlung, Stamm des eilenden Wassers, Donnerweg, Zweibeiner *Clanränge: Heiler, Krieger, Schüler, Mentor, Anführer, Ältester *Zeit: Herzschlag, Blattwechsel, Mond, Blattgrüne (im Original eigentlich Blattfrische) *Redewendung: "eine Pfote voll", "sich die Zungen geben" Wissenswertes *Seite 45: Der Satzrest "(...) and turned to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 34 von Starlight) *Seite 45: Krähenfeder wird fälschlicherweise als schwarz-grau bezeichnet. *Seite 45: Der Satzrest "Leafpaw's pelt prickled, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 34 von Starlight) *Seite 45: "(...) bis zur Schwanzspitze." - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 34 von Starlight) *Seite 46: "Warum fühlte sie sich also zu (...)" - Statt fühlte sie müsste es "fühlten sich ihre Pfoten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tug in her paws ist (vgl. Seite 35 von Starlight) *Seite 46: Krähenfeders Beschreibung (dark gray) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 35 von Starlight) *Seite 46: "(...), während sie sich im sumpfigen Gras ihren Weg suchten." - Statt im sumpfigen Gras müsste es "über Büscheln sumpfigen Grases" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tufts of boggy grass ist (vgl. Seite 35 von Starlight) *Seite 46: "Wir müssen herausfinden, wo (...)" - Statt herausfinden müsste es "diskutieren" oder "bereden" heißen, da im Original die Rede von discuss ist (vgl. Seite 35 von Starlight) *Seite 46-47: "Sie blickte zum Himmel auf, wo die Sonne hinter Wolkenfetzen verschwand, (...)" - Statt die Sonne müsste es "der Halbmond" heißen, da im Original die Rede von half-moon ist (vgl. Seite 36 von Starlight) *Seite 47: Der Satzrest "(...) had trained as a warrior and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 36 von Starlight) *Seite 48: "Alle Clans werden um ihn trauern." - Statt um ihn trauern müsste es "ihn ehren/würdigen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von will honor him ist (vgl. Seite 37 von Starlight) *Seite 48: "(...) flüsterte Rußpelz." - Statt flüsterte müsste es "murmelte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von mumured ist (vgl. Seite 37 von Starlight) *Seite 49: Der Satzteil "Surely it would be impossible (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sicher wäre es unmöglich, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Es würde doch niemand verlangen, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 38 von Starlight) *Seite 49: Das Wort sicher vom Satz "Sind wir auch ganz sicher am (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 38 von Starlight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 50: "(...), und Blattpfote spürte erleichtert, wie sich ihr Nackenfell wieder glättete." - Das erleichert müsste eigentlich nach dem "Nackenfell" stehen, da sich ihr Fell vor Erleichterung wieder anlegt und sie nicht, wie hier fälschlicherweise dargestellt, froh darüber ist, dass sich ihr Fell wieder anlegt (vgl. Seite 39 von Starlight) *Seite 50: Der Satzrest "(...), that's all." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 39 von Starlight) *Seite 50: Das Wort konnte vom Satz "Wie konnte Mottenflügel bloß (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 39 von Starlight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 50: Der Satz "I suppose we could start restocking our supplies." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich nehme an, wir können damit anfangen, unsere Vorräte aufzufüllen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ich schlage vor, wir fangen damit an, unsere Vorräte aufzufüllen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 39 von Starlight) *Seite 51: Die Blattfrische wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise als Blattgrüne bezeichnet (vgl. Seite 40 von Starlight) *Seite 51: "(...) wird es keinen Huflattich geben." - Statt keinen Huflattich müsste es "keine Huflattichblätter" heißen, da im Original die Rede von coltsfoot leaves ist (vgl. Seite 40 von Starlight) *Seite 51: Der Satzrest "(...) turned her head to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 40 von Starlight) *Seite 52: Der Satzteil "(...) zum Frühstück." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 40-41 von Starlight) *Seite 52: "(...), fügte er entschuldigend hinzu: (...)" - Statt entschuldigend müsste es "defensiv" heißen, da im Original die Rede von defensively ist (vgl. Seite 41 von Starlight) *Seite 53: "(...), als sie das erste Büschel Bachminze entdeckten, eine (...)" - Statt entdeckten müsste es "entdeckte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von when she was the first to spot ist (vgl. Seite 42 von Starlight) *Seite 53: "(...) und roten Beeren der Wacholdersträucher (...)" - Statt roten müsste es "lilafarbenen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von purple ist und Wacholderbeeren zudem nicht rot sind, sondern eine bläuliche bis lilafarbene Färbung haben (vgl. Seite 42 von Starlight) *Seite 54: Der Satzrest "(...), following the (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 42 von Starlight) *Seite 54: "Kleinwolke schnurrte belustigt (...)" - Statt schnurrte müsste es "schnaubte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von snorted ist (vgl. Seite 43 von Starlight) *Seite 55: Der Satzteil "Her friend waved her tail in acknowledgement (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ihre Freundin wedelte/winkte bestätigend mit dem Schweif, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ihre Freundin winkte wegwerfend mit der Schweifspitze, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 44 von Starlight) *Seite 55: Der Satz "I'm so hungry I could eat a badger!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich bin so hungrig, dass ich einen Dachs essen könnte!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ich habe Hunger wie ein Dachs!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 44 von Starlight) *Seite 55: Der Satzrest "(...) the shore of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 44 von Starlight) *Seite 55: Der Satzrest "(...) at Leafpaw (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 44 von Starlight) *Seite 56: Der Abschnitt "She couldn't help feeling relieved that he hadn't found a frog or a toad after all, in case he had offered her some. It would have been rude to say no, but Leafpaw didn't think she was quite hungry enough to eat something that looked so tough and unappetizing." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 44 von Starlight) *Seite 56: Der Satzrest "(...) with her tail." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 44 von Starlight) *Seite 57: "(...), aber die anderen Clans kriegt ihr da niemals rüber." - Vor dem Wort Clans müsste "drei" stehen, da im Original die Rede von three Clans ist (vgl. Seite 46 von Starlight) *Seite 57: Mottenflügel wird fälschlicherweise mit blauen Augen beschrieben. *Seite 57: Der Satz "I wish we could use it!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich wünschte wir könnten sie benutzen!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wie schön wäre es, wenn wir da hinkönnten!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 46 von Starlight) *Seite 58: "(...) diese Orte nicht fanden, (...)" - Vor dem Wort fanden müsste "schnell" stehen, da im Original die Rede von quickly ist (vgl. Seite 47 von Starlight) Quellen en:Starlight/Chapter 2 Kategorie:Verweise